Unknown
by PrincessMayuka
Summary: Kel is somehow founds herself someplace else, it's seems to be home, but things about it are diffrent. And why is a young girl calling Kel 'Mommy'? Please read, this is my first fic here!


Unknown   
  
By Princess Mayuka  
  
Disclaimer: Protector of The Small is not mine.....  
  
  
  
----  
  
She gave you everything she had But she was young and dumb She'd just turned twenty-one So when the shit came down  
  
----  
  
The young priestess cursed as she rolled out of bed. "Why am I having to wake up early anyway?! I am a preistess, I should have the right to sleep as late as I want until I am needed!" She walked into her dressing room. She put on a navy blue gown and put on her preistess robes and left the room for her office. "AH! Where did I move my planner book?!" she said as she looked in the drawers of her desk, she gave up and banged her head on her desk. "Oh, why me? Oh well I guess it was nothing important--hey!" Her head was atop of the planner book. "I feel so stupid at the moment..." she opened the book and gasped. "NOOOOOOoooooooooooo!!!!" She shouted so loudly that all of Tortall could hear her.  
  
Moments later....  
  
Mayuka had calmed down. She sat at her chair, it tipped back a bit. "Okay, this is a strange tale I shall tell thee of, about the Lady Squire Keladry of Mindeline and a girl child---NO I AM NOT THE CRYPT KEEPER!" She giggles nervously. "Hehehe, the voice were asking me something, sorry. Now I beg thee to read this tale of insanity.  
  
----  
  
Why she's was nowhere to be found This life can turn a good girl bad. She was the sweetest thing That you ever seen.  
  
----  
  
Kel awoke in the morning feeling strange, she got out of bed and did her usual routine. The bell ranged through out the hall. Lalasa should be up by now, but she wasn't. Until now Kel hadn't realized that the room she was in was not her room. She went into the dressing room, thinking that Lalasa was still asleep, but her maid's cot and everything was gone. She had gone back to her room to get change and to look for her missing maid, but her clothes were not there, her Squire uniforms were gone, all was in the drawers were dress and few breeches, shirts, and tunics, but mostly dresses. She took out some clothes (Boys clothes, mind you.) and went back to her dressing room to change.  
  
-----  
  
You're such a delicate boy In hysterical realm Of an emotional landslide In physical terms.  
  
----  
  
When she walked out of her dressing room she found a girl of the age of eight standing near the door. She had light brown eyes, black hair that in the light seemed dark blue, she wore a dress with spaghetti strap it was white and black checkered pattern, it went to her knees, her slippers were black, her hair was into round buns that were high, Kel had seen the style only on the Yamani Islands, the hair that wasn't long enough to be fitted all in the bun, some went to her shoulders. "Who are you? Why are you in my--" If this is even MY room! "room?"  
  
The girl giggled. "Mommy!" Kel who normally didn't show emotions, face was covered with shock. "Mommy!? I think you have the wrong person, little girl." Girl looked almost hurt. "But Mommy! Why are you playing games, you know I dislike that." The girl still dosen't understand that I am not her mother! "Look whoever you are, please go, I have a lot to do." The girl looked at her like she was crazy. "Mommy, it's me, Rei, your daughter!" A few tears slipped out of her eyes. Kel felt bad, she didn't mean to make her cry! "Look let's go see if we can find your parents or something..." Rei took Kel's hand and almost dragged her out the room. "Hehehe Mommy, what are you talking about? Let's go have breakfast!"  
  
---  
  
With your cherry lips and golden curls You could make grown men gasp  
  
----  
  
Kel and the girl, Rei were walking down the hall to the mess, but from out of nowhere someone grabbed Kel's arm and dragged her into a room, Kel didn't have a chance to scream or to fight. Mayuka smiled slightly and bowed to Kel. "M'lady, shall I tell thee my name?" (AN:o_0;; ack) Kel stared at the strange women dressed like a Daughter of the Great Mother. "Why did you drag me in here??" "I am Mayuka Kakori, Daughter of the Fantasy Temple (AN: This is my story and I can do what I want with it and there will be a fantasy temple!)." she said quickly, like she was in some hurry. "Well?" Yeeeeeah?" "Is that all?" "I don't know, Lady Knight.......I am having a very confusing day, excuse me." said Mayuka and she disappered. Kel was confused and shock at the moment. What was the deal with that Mayuka person? Fantasy temple?! Until now Kel didn't know there was a thing called a Fantasy temple! Kel jumped when she heard a voice. "Mama? Daddy's waiting for you to come to breakfast!" She giggled and ran out the room.  
  
----  
  
When you'd go walking past them In your hot pants and heels They could not believe That such a body was for real.  
  
----  
  
Mayuka walked back into her office. 'Great Goddess, that was confusing and stupid of me! What was I suppose to say to her?' She sat in her chair riggedly. A little elf with silver hair, stone grey eyes, and skin with the hint of blue. "Boy your getting no where, Mayuka!" she sat on the desk in front of Mayuka. Mayuka glared. "What do you want, Yumi?" she asked in a annoyed tone. "Like I said, let's see some action, you've got it all in your hands and you have control, so have some fun with it! Cause some juicy trouble!" said Yumi with a sly grin. She looked at the little elf like it was nuts. "You think?" "Of course!" "I could make it a little more intresting indeed, shall we let the games begin?" The elf giggled evily. "But of course! -----  
  
AN: Review, review, please review! I live off reviews or I'll strave to death!!!! Please?? *_* 


End file.
